


Comforter

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jesse/Fives, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Rex swallows and makes an effort not to let his nerves show as he slides under the covers beside him. No matter how many times they end up here, it’s never not going to leave him without a thrill of guilt and longing.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: the obligatory modern au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Comforter

“This bed is barely big enough for one of us.” 

“So?” 

Kix huffs as he shifts a little more towards the wall. He can feel Rex grinning through the shoulder of his nightshirt.

_ “So, _ you really ought to start going back to sleep in your own place. Or bring an air bed.” 

Rex hums in false consideration and tightens his arms around Kix’s middle, much to the detriment of Kix’s fluttering heart. “But then I wouldn’t have anything big and soft to cuddle. And you’re  _ so _ good at it.” 

“Call me big and soft again—” 

The rattle of a phone vibrating on the nightstand shocks through the otherwise calm room. The damn thing makes Kix jump  _ every time, _ and Rex snickers as he rolls away to paw around for it. Kix’s back feels abruptly chilly.

“It’s Jesse,” Rex mutters. “For you.”

Kix groans and cracks an eye open when Rex rolls up against his back again. His phone dangles in front of his face, too-bright even if Rex has turned the brightness down. 

Kix takes it and squints at the message previews. “Is he drunk?”

“Sounds it,” Rex agrees. Kix determinedly doesn’t think about the way he cuddles up to lean over his shoulder, instead flicking open his messenger to read through it.

“He’s asking… I think he’s asking  _ me _ to ask  _ you _ for Fives’ number?”

Rex snorts and presses his nose behind Kix’s shoulder blade. “Sounds about right.”

Kix sighs then and scrolls through his phone to get to Fives’ contact. “I know you’ll remind me, so I’ll give you the money in the morning. What’s the betting that if I send it to him now he’s more likely to leave us alone?”

“Not one I would take. They’re gonna be talking all night, I swear.”

“With that awkward flirting-but-pretending-we’re-not? Yeah.”

Once he sends the details, Kix switches the ringer to silent and turns it off without waiting for an answer. He tips his phone back over his shoulder and Rex takes it from him, and the sound of it being set down on the nightstand follows shortly.

“So are you going to want to talk about them all night, now, or are you going to sleep?”

Rex’s arm sneaks back around his middle as he settles back under the covers. He doesn’t  _ really _ need to cling, it’s more one of Kix’s guilty allowances, but they’ve both agreed he’s less likely to fall off the bedside if he does, so…

“Well someone sounds like he needs his beauty sleep, so I guess I must defer to him.”

Kix pulls his lower lip between his teeth to hide the way he’s grinning at the wall. “How very generous of you,” he says. A leg slides along his, a warm line of comfort, and settles in the bend of his knee.

“Aren’t I just.”

(“Your bed is bigger,” Kix mutters into the silence.

Rex pokes him, unfairly, in the hip. “They’re the same size!”)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
